Missin' You
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: Kesibukkan Sungmin dengan musikalnya membuat dia harus mengorbankan waktu berharganya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun Sungmin KyuMin Couple. YAOI. Drabble. EnJoy


**'Missing You'**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**ONE SHOT (DRABBLE)**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Sungmin masih terlelap dalam alam mimpi yang tenang saat ia merasakan seseorang mengecupi kedua kelopak matanya bergantian.

"Sayang." Suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya itu memanggilnya lirih. Seperti ingin membangunkan dan tidak di waktu bersamaan.

"Eung~" Sungmin menggeliat pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang sangat _adorable_ dalam tidurnya yang terganggu.

"Sayang..." Panggilnya sekali lagi. "Bangun sayang, sudah pagi. Bukankah kau harus ke bandara." Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin dengan berat hati membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Kyuhyun, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kyuhyun terkikik kecil. "Kau pasti sangat lelah ya? Jadwalmu sangat padat." Kyuhyun mengusap - usap surai Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Disamping itu, aku masih sangat merindukanmu." Sungmin meraih leher Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajah Kyuhyun di lehernya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. "Kau pikir aku tidak, sayang." Satu kecupan lembut Kyuhyun daratkan di leher putih Sungmin.

"Aku juga masih amat sangat dan akan selalu merindukanmu, Ming." Ya, bagaimana mereka tidak saling merindukan? Baru kemarin mereka bertemu dan pagi ini Sungmin harus kembali lagi ke Jepang untuk _musical Summer Snow_-nya

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap manik Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan. "Mandilah. Aku akan menemanimu ke bandara." Titah Kyuhyun lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil di bibir _kissable_ milik Sungmin.

"_Arraseo_ Tuan Cho Kyuhyunku." Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekali, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

* * *

...

* * *

Mereka berdua sedang ada di dalam van -menuju _Beijing Airport_.

Kyuhyun membawa kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di bahunya, lalu menautkan jari mereka.

"Ming."

"Eum."

"Aku ingin sekali melihat musikalmu."

Sungmin memainkan jarinya yang bertautan dengan Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau pasti tidak punya waktu kan? Aku juga ingin kau datang. Sudah lama kau tidak melihat musikalku, Kyu." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf sayang, kau tahu sendiri jadwalku dan jadwalmu tidak jauh beda. Sama - sama padat."

"Hmmm. Aku mengerti Kyunie. Lain kali jika kau tidak sibuk, luangkan sedikit waktu untuk datang."

"Pasti sayang. Tidak usah diminta pun akan kulakukan." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kyunie. Sudah sampai." Seru Sungmin kecewa saat van yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti di area bandara.

"Cha~~ segera masuk ke dalam sayang. Jangan sampai ketinggalan pesawat." Goda Kyuhyun.

Seketika Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Aku masih merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengelus pnggung Sungmin dengan sayang. "Aku juga, tapi kau harus segera berangkat Minimi."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Eumm. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kyu."

"Iya sayang." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Mereka bertatapan lalu saling mendekat untuk satu ciuman hangat. Melumat lembut bibir satu sama lain. Cukup lama, lalu Sungmin melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyunnie. _Annyeong_."

"Ming." Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin yang akan membuka pintu van.

"Hati - hati. Hubungi aku setiba kau di Jepang. Dan semangat untuk musikalmu. _Saranghaeyo_ Miniming."

Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. "Eumm." Dia mengangguk. "_Nado saranghaeyo_, Kyunie."

"Aku harus benar - benar keluar sekarang. _Annyeong_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "_Annyeong chagi_."

Setelah itu Sungmin benar - benar keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya masih menyimpan gundukan kerinduan untuknya.

"Bahkan sekarang aku sudah merindukanmu Ming." Lirihnya.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong~~**

**drabble dadakan lagi, hehe**

**Review Juseyo~~**

**Regards,**

**pinkvirga**


End file.
